Recessed lighting fixtures, designed to be recessed in floors or walls, are generally made up of a metal body with a tubular configuration, which defines an inner cavity for housing the lighting elements and, on the outside, a perimeter flange that acts as the recess limit of the aforementioned tubular body in the floor or the surface in question.
In these lighting fixtures, the tubular body is closed off at the front end by means of a front plate made of translucent material, through which the light generated by the lighting elements is projected to the outside. This plate of translucent material is generally made of glass, and its assembly to the tubular body requires using special glues and gaskets that ensure, on one hand, that it is correctly attached and, on the other hand, the necessary watertightness to prevent water and damp from reaching the lighting elements located inside the device.
Therefore, in these recessed lighting fixtures, the inner cavity is separated from the outside only by the aforementioned glass plate. In these devices, when the glass plate breaks, the inner cavity is left completely unprotected and in contact with the exterior, which gives rise to a number of problems, among which the following are notable: the possibility of damp entering the inner chamber that houses the electric lighting elements and the risk of electrocution accidents in the event that a person inserts their fingers or a piece of conductive material in the cavity that houses the lighting elements.
In this kind of recessed fixtures, the power supply cables generally access the inner cavity through the opening defined in the rear end of the recessed body, which does not include the necessary elements to prevent water and damp from entering the lighting fixture through the same rear opening.